


Hot & Cold

by YoungJusticeAddict



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, crossposted, jerevinwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungJusticeAddict/pseuds/YoungJusticeAddict
Summary: Quickfic. Submission to ryanthepowerbottomguy on tumblr April 13, 2017 and for some reason was never uploaded here??Have some cute~





	Hot & Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Original:   
> http://ryanthepowerbottomguy.tumblr.com/post/159528558663/hot-cold-jerevinwood

The Vagabond and the Golden Boy have been in the crew for years, dancing around their feelings for each other in fear of the other being used as a weakness by their enemies. The others know, Gav and Ryan know and refuse to talk about it, an unspoken agreement between them all that it will not come up in conversation and their relationship goes no farther than friends, than crewmates.

Then Ray leaves, and they find each other within arm's reach. That first night after he left they're curled around each other in Gavin's massive bed in one of the many rooms of the penthouse, silently promising to never leave each other with tender touches and warm reassurance. Under the moon they kiss, forgetting their promises, but the new status is dead by daylight. As the sun barely breaches the horizon, Ryan is up and heading for his motorcycle, needing to feel the chill of the wind as he blazes through the dreary Los Santos streets in the dawn. Gavin isn't too offended - if Ryan hadn't left first, he would have. Gavin heads down to the kitchen and sits at the window, numb to the warmth the sunrise brings.

They stay this way, a chill deep in their bones that they can't shake. It affects work performance, and Geoff has threatened them with expulsion from the crew every time Gavin messes up a deal or Ryan lets a target escape. They know he won’t, he needs them, he loves them, but it doesn't make dealing with the disapproval and disappointment any easier.

One morning about four months later, a warmth creeps into the penthouse. It's bright orange and loud and it reaches down into the cold abyss that has grown between the Vagabond and the Golden Boy, puddling at the bottom and slowly filling it's volume. His name is Rimmy Tim, Jeremy. He'll do anything Gavin asks of him, and loves to listen to Ryan educate him on all sorts of things.

The first time Gav tells him to axe-kick a dusty old crate in a warehouse while they wait for their supplier, Ryan notes Gavin's smile is more genuine than he's seen in weeks. Jeremy comes around to him soon enough too, weeks later making him laugh hard enough to leave his hostages flinching every time he sucks in a breath. Geoff is so shocked that he forgets they're in a middle of a heist and this is the _worst_ _time for their heavy hitter to break character_. They make it out with over three million in cash and valuables, and Ryan rips off his mask on the way out, face paint making his wide-set grin look absolutely terrifying. He glances over at Gavin, who is lugging around a duffel brimming with the contents of the safety deposit boxes, and Gavin freezes. He can see it in Ryan's eyes, as blue as the lapping tides and just as alive, nothing like the icy stares he'd been finding watching his every move back at the penthouse. He wasn't stupid, he'd picked up on his own reaction to Jeremy, but now Ryan was warming up to him too.

Gavin goes to Ryan that night, long after the rest of the crew has gone to bed. He's staring out the large windows in the living room, watching as the nocturnal patches of the city come to life. Gavin saddles up next to him and watches the lights turn on as the buildings a few streets down get ready to open for the night. Neither say a thing, but Ryan's finger snakes through the belt loop on Gavin's jeans and he pulls him closer, their sides flush to one another. Gavin responds with an arm around Ryan's waist and leans his head on his shoulder. Ryan plants a gentle kiss on top of his head in a silent but mutual apology, and the last few frosty stalactites between the two instantly thaw.

The glare from the lights paint Jeremy's face in a pale orange hue as he peeks out from the hallway to watch the exchange. Seeing the kiss, he frowns and retreats back to his room. Something in his chest sends a chill through his blood, and he curls up under the big purple comforter the guys got him when he first moved in, and stares at the stars until the sun comes to wipe them away. He wears his heavy purple blazer during the meeting with Fakehaus at the park in place of his thinner one, and it goes unnoticed.

Despite this, things seem fine. Jeremy is a great actor, and the others think nothing of how cold he is slowly becoming. They get grouped up for heists more often, Gavin and Ryan because they’re together and Jeremy gets added for physical support. Every second that he watches the Golden Boy grin as the wind whips past him in a car chase, or as the Vagabond does oddly domestic things around the penthouse whilst humming tunes from hit musicals, his bones hit the freezing point.

Everything really goes to shit when the big bad Vagabond is out-matched by a rival crew and gets abducted on a job. 

Everyone is furious, but Jeremy's reaction is much more noteworthy. He stomps into the armoury immediately, filling his arms up with every big gun he can, and dumps them onto the coffee table. Jack and Michael grumble about scuffing the glass, but Jeremy isn't listening. Gavin sees the perseverance burning in his eyes and starts strapping the weapons to himself and helping Jeremy with his. Geoff warns them it's a suicide mission, that they haven't even found out details about the crew yet or their guard schedules, but all it takes is one look from his Golden Boy and he tosses them the keys to the armoured car.  _ "Make them regret it," _ is all he can get out before his boys are heading for the elevator, making their way to the garage. Michael and Jack tag along a few minutes later in another car, planning to set up sniper's roost's a ways out from the base to catch any of the rival crew members who try to flee. Geoff pours himself a glass of whiskey and dials up Caleb and the B-Team, passing along orders with a sigh.

By the time they get to Ryan, he isn't too terribly hurt. A few bruises already starting to bloom across his chest and stomach and a limp in his step is the worst of it. No new scars, and Gavin sighs in relief. The other crew was decimated in their rage, not even their building remains. Tomorrow he'll transfer their remaining funds into the Fakes accounts, but for tonight he'll gently help Ryan clean up in the bathroom with a washcloth.

Jeremy bursts in unapologetically and slams the door behind him. He points to Ryan, his hand shaking something terrible and Ryan feels worry pool low in his stomach. Gavin opens his mouth to speak but Jeremy beats him to it. "You scared the fuck outta me, James Ryan Haywood."

Ryan gapes, eyes darting between both of the men before him. Gavin gives him a sympathizing look as Jeremy continues. 

"Why the fuck would you go out there on your own? You should have at least taken Michael or Jack with you, they would have been able to get you out of there with just a few scrapes. What the  _ hell  _ were you  _ thinking _ ?"

“I wasn’t expecting to get jumped by those amateurs, Jeremy.” Ryan declares, pushing himself off the edge of the tub, standing at his full height with an arm around his midsection. Gavin hovers, ready to catch him. He has a prickling feeling about where this conversation is headed so he stalks towards Jeremy and backs him into the door. Jeremy locks his gaze to Ryan’s and lifts his chin, holding his ground despite his position. “What is your problem, Dooley?”

Jeremy can feel Gavin’s eyes on him, waiting for his next move as he squares up against the Golden Boy’s boyfriend, the deadliest assassin Los Santos has ever seen. But right now he’s battered and filthy. He’s been tossed around in a basement somewhere outside of town, then tossed in the backseat of a four-door sedan as they high-tailed it out of there, bouncing around every turn without a seatbelt. Jeremy eyes the cut on his lip and the bruise under his right eye, his mind cursing up a storm as he cups a hand around the back of Ryan’s neck and brings him down to his level (fuck everyone else for being giants, he’s not going to walk around with a step stool just for this) and brushes his lips across Ryan’s. He won’t take the choice from Ryan, just offers himself up to the Vagabond and exposes himself to the rejection of not one but two of his crew members.

He can hear Gavin’s breath hitch behind him as Jeremy took control, Ryan not even considering resistance in favour of not aggravating any bruising as he bends to meet Jeremy’s lips. He smirks a bit at the hesitation from the younger man and cradles Jeremy’s head with his free hand to kiss him fully, closing his eyes.

Jeremy melts against the door, hands sliding around Ryan’s waist to keep him close. He cracks open an eye to peek at Gavin as he smiles at the two of them. A new warmth spreads through him at this acceptance and he grins into the kiss, causing Ryan to chuckle and pull back.

“Good to know that the problem is one we can solve,” Ryan quips, turning to pull Gavin closer and into their embrace.

“We’re gonna have to talk about this,” Gavin announces, placing a hand on Jeremy’s lower back.

“We will,” Ryan says, ducking to peck Gavin on the lips too, “Tomorrow. I’m to tired to keep up with anything right now.”

The others chuckle at him and disband to filter out of the bathroom. Gavin leads Ryan to his bedroom, but when Jeremy breaks off to go farther down the hall, he stops. “Lil J?”

Jeremy turns around and smiles softly, “Just going to change. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Gavin smiles back and Ryan nods. After they’ve already entered the bedroom and Jeremy is just outside his, he stands there and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and enjoying the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

He hopes he’ll never feel cold again.


End file.
